Feelings
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: Violet Anderson is the 'niece' of Hank. She works with the police as a forensic Anthropologist, and when offered a case that will benefit her greatly, she works closely with Hank and the android Connor. Let's just say - they make an interesting trio for sure!
1. Chapter One

With a swift movement of her hand, 24-year-old Violet Anderson shooed the male standing before her away. He was just starting to get on her nerves now. The young Forensic Anthropologist just couldn't understand Hank's hatred for Androids. "Look, Violet" Hank groaned "can't you take him? Don't you need someone to help you out in the lab?". Violet peered up at him over the brim of her Kath Kidston glasses and let out an annoyed grunt "I prefer to work alone, Hank. People distract me".

"But it's not a person" Hank replied, gripping at his hair with frustration "I'm sure it will keep nice and quiet". "If that's the case – why don't you want to work with it?" she questioned, putting her pen down on her notebook. She was trying to work on her current case – in which she was working with an archaeologist from Boston who had found bones in his backyard – and she was trying to figure out if this was a murder victim or just come unfortunate soul who's grave had been disturbed.

"Because I HATE androids, you know I do!" he exclaimed, earning the stares of a few other Forensic Anthropologist's nearby, who simply shook their heads and continued to chatter and work. His voice hushed a little as he continued "at least take it part time". She let out a soft sigh "what's in it for me?". "I hear that androids were recently giving genitals. I'm sure you'd love that" he smirked. Violet's face scrunched up with disgust "get out!".

"Come on, Violet, I was joking! I know you're a total virgin!" he chuckled, clearly trying to lighten the mood. Violet lifted her hand and shooed him away, then pointed towards the door "out". Hank let out a frustrated yell before stomping out of her office. Damn, her uncle was a pervert. Could she even call him her uncle? He was a proper fool and they weren't exactly close since her father passed away. She shook her head, tutting loudly before taking her pen in her hand again and continuing to scribble her notes.

Just then, the door to her department opened to reveal the detective inspector. She smiled as he approached her desk, but deep inside she was getting more and more annoyed with the disturbances. Violet was very career oriented, and these people were starting to get on her nerves.

"Violet" he chirped, leaning against her desk "I have something for you". "I'm sorry, inspector. I'm working on something else for a friend of mine in Boston – I hope that's not inconvenient". She raised both brows, signaling that she was seriously getting annoyed and just wanted to work on it. "I think you'll love it" he smirked, standing up properly and taking a file out from under his arm "Rebecca North went missing ten years ago outside her home here in Detroit. They never even found a trace of her – until now. Bones were discovered by some road workers down outside the food store near where I live. They want you to work on them". "Me? Personally?" Violet blinked, placing her hand on her chest, feeling flattered. "Yes, they asked for you" he smiled, handing her the file "I hope you won't pass this up – a raise of 5,000 dollars is included".

"Permanent?" she binked. "Yes" he nodded "and from what I understand – you are currently struggling to make ends meet on your wages. So, what do you say?". Violet opened the file, examining the little girls face "I'm in". "I thought you would be" he chuckled "Hank will meet you downstairs in five". "Hank? Really?" she sighed, aggrivated. "Why? What's the matter?" he raised his brows "isn't he your uncle?". "Hmmm" she said, pursing her lips tightly "he's different from other uncles he's...difficult". "Don't I know it?" he laughed "if I hear one more of his complaints about that android I assigned to work with him I'll kill him".

"Me too" she laughed "alright, I'll meet him there. I could use his input". She stood up, packing her stuff into her messenger bag "has he been informed?". "He has" he nodded "I sent someone to get him now. I wish you the best of luck with him and Connor". "Connor..?" she asked quietly. "His android buddy" he laughed "I'll see you later, Violet". "O-okay! Bye, sir!" she chirped, draping her bag over her shoulder and rushing out of her office. She hadn't really had time to think about the android that would be with Hank – she had been in too much of a rush, not wanting to be late. She waited at the entrance to the police station for five minutes before a tall male with dark hair approached her. He stood in front of her, staring blankly down at her. Violet blinked, furrowing her brows "can I help you sir? Are you lost?".

"Violet Anderson?" he questioned. She glanced around the hall, before looking back up into his eyes "Yes?". He was rather handsome. She could barely take her eyes off him for some annoying reason. "I'm Connor, the android sent by CyberLife. I will be assisting you and Hank on your case". She blinked. Wow, he was an android? What a shame. She held out her hand "It's nice to meet you, Connor from Cyberlife" She giggled quietly. Connor stared at her hand, tilting his head cutely to the left side. She took a hold of his hand, holding it in hers and shaking it gently before releasing. Connor's eyes had widened slightly, his confusion only deepening. " That's what you do when someone holds out their hand for you" she laughed "you shake it. It's a greeting".

"Oh?" he nodded "I understand. Thank you for informing me, Miss. Anderson". "Please, call me Violet" she smiled. Hank joined them, fixing the collar of his jacket "Alright, let's get this over with. I want to go to the bar afterwards and it's already late". Violet rolled her eyes, moving over to the door and exiting the building with the boys. They would make an interesting trio for sure.


	2. Chapter Two

Upon arriving at the scene of the supposed crime, Violet parked her car up. Hank ordered the android to remain in the car, which Violet felt was unnecessary. He could be of some help to her, after all, but she didn't protest. She just wanted to get her work done. She jumped out of the car, approaching the road workers. They seemed a little shaken up, so she spoke softly "good evening, I'm Violet Anderson. I've been sent by Detroit Police Department to assess the crime scene. I'm a forensic Anthropologist. I need you to answer all the questions I have". "We, uh, we already answered the questions" one of them stammered, fear in his eyes "was that really a little girl?".

"We - cannot answer that question right now" Violet explained "we understand that the little girl's family are anxious, as are the public but we must evaluate this situation carefully. May you point me in the direction of the person who asked you the questions?". The other male pointed a shaky hand towards the police officer standing by the window of the storefront "H-him". "Thank you. You may leave now. Rest well. I understand this was a traumatic incident" she nodded, moving away. "How do you keep so calm?" Hank asked. "It's called class, Hank" she smirked "you need to learn to get some".

As they approached the officer, his face lit up at the sight of her. "Well, well. If I isn't my favorite FA" he smirked, leaning against a car behind him. Violet raised a brow curiously "why am I your favorite?". He chuckled, his eyes seductively scanning her frame. Violet picked up what he meant immediately. She coughed a little "anyway, detective Reed. Can you please inform me of what the man told you in regards to your questions".

Hank chuckled behind her, loving how she so swiftly rejected him in such a lady-like manner. Gavin Reed, the detective before her shifted uncomfortably "w-well...firstly why did you just change the subject like that?".

"I'm not interested in playing games with you Detective, I am only interested in completing my work here so I may identify the remains and find justice for the child's family". He blinked at her, then let out a small sigh "yeah, yeah okay. Well, the workers were digging a hole in the ground, turns out it needed more cement or something along those lines those details are not important. As they were digging, the machine hit something and refused to budge. They went to see what it was and alas - it was the victims bones".

Violet nodded along with him, then clasped her hands together "where are the bones now?". "They have been sent back to your lab" he said to her "they're waiting there for you".

"Oh?" She sighed, annoyed "I was under the impression that they would be here. What use am I now?". "Connor!" She suddenly heard Hank yell behind her. She flinched as she turned to look at the android who was standing near them, frozen up from the yelling. "I thought I told you to stay in the car" Hank sighed. "He's fine" Violet said to Hank "he could be of use to us". "Oh well looky here!" Detective Reed exclaimed "an Android!".

Violet shot him a glare - a warning not to say or do anything. She knew he hated them just as much as Hank did. He ignored her though, circling Connor with a wide smirk on his face "I'm thirsty, Android. Get me a coffee".

Hank didn't intervene at all, which angered Violet. "I'm sorry, Detective. But I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson" Connor responded, which angered Gavin. He took Connor by the scruff of the neck, pushing him up against the nearby wall. "Say That again, Android. I dare you" he snarled. Violet tried to intervene. "Gavin stop!" She exclaimed, but he turned around and Smacked her across the face "stay out of it, Violet!". She clutched her cheek in surprise, then turned to look at Hank who looked just as shocked - but done nothing.

Feeling hurt and betrayed, Violet, with a hand still on her cheek rushed to the car and sped off back to the police station. As she drove along, droplets of her tears hit the steering wheel before her. She cursed and swore angrily at Gavin and Hank - Gavin for hitting her and Hank for not protecting her. Her father would be so disappointed in him.

As soon as she reached the station, she made her way downstairs to the labs. "Ah, Miss Anderson!" A fellow Forensic Anthropologist called "the bones are in the room for you".

"Yeah" she said shakily "I know". She skimmed passed him, ignoring his concerned expression. She closed the door behind her, looking over the files again and allowing a few more tears to fall on the paper before she composed herself.

Just as she went to begin the process of identifying the victim, the door opened. "Please leave, I'm working" she said, her voice still shaky. It was obvious she had been crying. "Oh. I apologize" came Connors voice "I will leave". She looked up "oh it's you! No, come in".

Connor nodded, his face emotionless. He stepped back inside and closed the door behind him. He stepped closer to her, observing the bones on the table. "They are the bones of the child" he said confidently. "How are you so sure?" She questioned. "I've scanned her" he said "but you can check to make sure".

Violet nodded, preparing her tools. "Connor...are you okay?" She asked quietly, beginning her examination. "Hm?" He tilted his head looking at her "yes". "No it's just...what Gavin did to you earlier. It wasn't nice" she said. "What he did to you was worse" he said to her "does it hurt you?". She glanced up at him to see he was staring intently at her cheek.

She reached up and touched it, before nodding slowly "yeah. It does hurt, Connor". He nodded "it's unfortunate for you. I'm sorry it hapoebed to you". Her bottom lip wobbled slightly, before she croaked out "thanks".

He shook his head before an awkward silence filled the air - and an hour and some awkward small talk later, Violet was able to identify the remains did, indeed, belong to Rebecca North. She stared at the child's photo in the file folder, then back at the bones. A young life taken so soon. "Yep. That's Rebecca North alright" she sighed sadly "cause of death appears to be strangulation. No broken bones or marks on the bones, but her voice box is crushed".

Connor remained still "I see". "Do you get that all the time?" She suddenly asked. "Yes" he nodded "you do mean what Detective Reed done, yes?". She nodded "yeah. I'm really sorry about him it's..it's not the first time he's hit me either. We..had a small thing going on". "Thing? What thing?" He questioned cutely. She looked up at the clock, which hung above the desk in the corner of the room. 1:20 am. Hank was probably pissed drunk by now. She was exhausted - she just wanted sleep.

"He was my sort of boyfriend. Romantic interest, more so" she said to him "he repulses me". She coughed a little, standing up "I have to go home and file this report". "Okay" he nodded, and that's when she broke down crying. Connor stared at her, confused "is everything okay, Miss Anderson?".

She shook her head, crying into her hands. "Is it the child?" He questioned "if so it's okay. As you humans say - she's in a better place now". She bit her bottom lip, embarrassed to admit the true reason. "Yeah" She nodded, still crying "you're right, Connor. Thank you". "No problem" he said, shooting her a small smile before opening the door for her.

'No, Connor' she thought to herself as she exited the room, with him right behind he 'I Just feel so sorry for you'.


	3. Chapter Three

Moments later, the pair stood outside the station. Violet shivered slightly as a chill ran down her spine, it was quite cold. Connor didn't seem to notice, he was distracted by his surroundings. Violet tapped his shoulder to grab his attention. He quickly turned and looked at her "I apologize, Miss. Anderson. I was lost in thought". "That's okay, Connor. Oh, and call me Violet" she said, now having calmed down.

"Okay" He nodded "I suppose you should get going now. It's late and you still have work to do". She nodded "okay, goodbye Connor". He waved at her, smiling faintly. Just then, Violet turned on her heel "Connor...where are you going now?". "I'm going to walk around until Lieutenant Anderson comes to work tomorrow. Why?". She blinked, then giggled "Don't be silly, Connor. Come with me". He blinked, clearly confused.

"This way" she smiled, pointing towards her car. He stepped towards her, nodding and entering her car with her. "Where are we going?" He questioned. "My place, of course. I can't have you walking around in the cold". "I don't want to be in your way" he said. "Not at all" she said, shaking her head "I could use your input".

Connor remained quiet, as if contemplating how to respond. Violet found him adorable already. She turned on the car and then started to drive home. The drive home was mostly silent, apart from the odd cough from Violet, or a sniffle. She figured she was coming down with something. She was a career oriented woman, so that was her worst nightmare. Being sick held her back, she hated it so much. One of the many problems with being human, though.

Once she parked up outside her apartment block, she smiled at him. He returned the smile and she turned off her vehicle before hopping out. Connor followed suit, following her into the apartment block and then up the windy stairs to her front door.

She huffed as she reached the top. Even though she was fit enough, the stairs winded we every day. "Damn" she giggled "must be good to be an Android. You never get tired". He smiled "it's fine, yes". She giggled louder, then opened the door to her apartment, kicking off her shoes as she entered "welcome to my humble abode".

He stepped inside, copying her and kicking off his shoes. She closed the door behind him and then switched on the lights, lighting up the previously pitch black hallway. "You have a nice place" he said to her. "It's fine" she said "two bedrooms though, which is annoying because it's just me. For now. Forever maybe". She shrugged. "Forever?" He blinked "don't you want to get married? Have kids?". Violet blushed a little, she often got anxious when people asked her that question. "Yes" she nodded "but my job is very demanding and men don't seem to like the fact that I'm a forensic anthropologist". "Why not?" He questioned, following her into the kitchen, passed the living room. She poured herself a glass of wine, offering him some. "No thank you, it's not good for my parts". She laughed, then took a swig out of her wine glass "well in response to your question Connor, because employment rates are so low. Men feel they should have jobs, not women and especially not androids". He nodded "so in other words - they are intimidated by your success". She was suprised by his response, nodding "yes. Yes that's exactly it".

"I wouldn't feel bad about that, Violet. You are a successful woman because you work hard. I see that". She felt her heart flutter as she took another swig. He was sweet - shame he wasn't a human. "I know, thank you" she smiled "my career is everything to me...and maybe that's why men don't like me either". "Their loss" he said to her, glancing around her apartment. He gazed back into the living room, seeing her desk and computer "is that where you work from home?". She nodded "it is".

"Why don't you use your spare room as an office?" He questioned. she pursued her lips "I...uh..just in case, you know?". He tilted his head "just in case what?". "Just in case someone needs a place to stay..like Hank or..just in case I do have a baby someday".

"Oh" he said "I understand. Hank is your uncle, correct?". "Yes" She nodded, surprised yet again "how did you know that?". "I scanned the both of you and you share some of the same DNA" he shrugged. violet was very impressed.

"Wow.." she gasped, placing her empty wine glass in the dishwasher "that's impressive stuff". "Thank you" he said "it's part of my program". She giggled "nice". A small silence followed, before she huffed and move towards her computer "well, you can watch TV if you want". He nodded, following her. She switched on the TV for him, handing him the remote.

Connor sat down,taking the remote from her and scanning through the channels. Violet switched on her computer and started to type up her work for filing. Just as she finished, she heard moaning coming from the TV. She froze, turning her head ever so slightly to see what Connor was watching. It was a romance movie - but there was a sex scene. She felt her cheeks heat up - it was very graphic.

"Wow" Connor said quietly "Is that how human babies are made?". She hid her face in her hands "uh..yes". "Do you have to be naked?" He questioned. "Yes, Connor" she said, still blushing. She felt like she was having the birds and the bees talk with a three year old kid. Awkward, much?

"It looks..." he paused "fun". She almost fell off the chair. "Have you ever done this, Violet?" He asked. "Y-yes" she nodded "once". She uncovered her face and switched off the computer. "Just once?" He blinked. "Well not once but...with one person. Detective Reed, as it happens". "How come you don't have a baby then?" H asked. Violet was nearly crying with embarrassment.

"He pulled out" she explained quietly. He tilted his head. Violet sighed, clearly embarrassed but Connor didn't pick that up. "well..when a guy..doesn't want to have a baby with a women there are ways to go about it. Contraception, which comes in many forms. Such as the pill, which you take to prevent pregnancy, or..condoms, which go on the mans penis and prevents his semen from entering the vagina...and uh..well, detective Reed didn't have a condom, and I don't take the pill so..he...took it out and ejaculated someplace else".

"Really?" He blinked "where?". She stood up and clapped her hands together "well, um...that's private. Let's watch something else". He nodded, understanding "okay". She switched over the TV until she found a comedy movie - a childhood favorite of hers, and started watching it with him.

About half an hour in, she dozed off. Connor turned his head to look at her, seeing her sleeping soundly. He took the blanket off the back of the couch, draping it over her shoulders and making sure her feet were covered "goodnight, Violet" he whispered, before returning his gaze to the TV.


	4. Chapter Four

Violet's eyes fluttered open the next day. She glanced around the room, blinking to wake herself up. Connor was still seated beside her, staring intently at the News. She sat up, rubbing at her eyes "Good morning, Connor". "Good morning, Violet" he said, shooting her a small smile before standing up "would you like some coffee?". She stopped rubbing her eyes, stunned by his request. "I-yes. That would be lovely" she smiled warmly. He nodded, moving over to her kitchen and turning on the kettle.

She stretched out her arms and legs. She had slept many nights on the couch after working herself half to death, but she had never had company while doing it. It felt nice and she had slept very well because of it, probably for the first time in a long time. She glanced up at the clock. 8am. She was due in work by 9. She let out a small groan, jumping up off the couch and looking at Connor "I'll just go get dressed while you make it".

He nodded "okay". She moved into her bedroom and started to get dressed. She didn't need a shower, thankfully, since she didn't have time anyway. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and tied her hair into a high pony-tail in her small bathroom before she went back into the kitchen to see Connor had placed her coffee on the counter. "Thank you" she grinned, and Connor blinked at her for a moment. She took a sip, raising a brow "what?".

"Nothing" he said, shaking his head "I just don't hear those words often". "What? Thank you?" she asked, taking another sip. "Yeah" he nodded. "Well, it's manners" she said, placing the cup down on the counter for a moment as she found her shoes and placed them on her feet, then took another sip "you are a person, after all". "A...person...?" he said lowly. "Of course. I am a firm believer that androids are people, too" she said confidently, and Connor knew she meant it.

She stopped for a moment mid sip, pulling the cup away from her lips and cupping it in her hands "Um...Connor? How do you feel about being flatmates?". "What's that?" he questioned, leaning against the counter. "Like...how do you feel about staying here with me? Until your mission is complete". She felt shy and awkward for some reason. She also felt sad that she would have to give up her 'baby' room, but she would decorate it to Connor's taste and give him things to do. Surely androids got bored. He stared at her blankly for a few seconds, before he finally spoke "I wouldn't want to intrude on you, Violet". "Please" she piped up, causing him to blink at her with confusion. She pursed her lips "It was really nice to have you here last night. You're not annoying like Hank. You're not arrogant like Detective Reed. You're sweet, and I would really appreciate if you stayed with me".

She took another sip, this time as an awkward silence filled the room. He nodded then "sure". Her heart felt so glad. "Thank you, Connor!" she exclaimed excitedly, placing the now empty cup down on the counter "I promise you won't regret it! I'll make the room exactly to your taste!". "I don't have a taste" he said, fixing his tie "but maybe you could come up with something for me". "Don't worry, Connor" she giggled "I'll have you all human by the end of your mission". He seemed taken aback by that comment, but he smiled nonetheless. She glanced at the clock "well, we better get going. Hank will probably be late as usual but unfortunately, I must go. Oh, before I forget". She quickly moved across the kitchen, opening a drawer and handing him a key "spare key. Now yours".

He took it from her gently, shoving it in his pocket "thank you". She nodded, moving into the hallway. Connor followed suit, and she took her coat from the coat rail. Connor put his shoes on which were still by the door, and they left her apartment together. They hopped into her car, and drove to the police station, arriving just on time. Violet turned to look at Connor once they were at reception and had signed in "you should go find him if he doesn't show, but he probably will". She moved away from him, but he grabbed her wrist gently. She turned her whole body to face him, stunned "is-something wrong?".

He seemed stunned by his own movements, as if he didn't want her to go, but he knew she had to because they worked in different departments. He released her wrist, looking around and fixing his tie awkwardly "have a nice day". A small giggle emitted her lips, before she looked down at the floor shyly "you too, Connor". With that, she walked away, her heart tingling. Her lonely life was about to get so much better.


End file.
